


Nora and Small Bertha Have Some Fun

by hurmbledurmble



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Underage Prostitution, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurmbledurmble/pseuds/hurmbledurmble
Summary: Small Bertha(the kid? teen? that asks you to go clear out the lumber mill in Far Harbor) is a prostitute, and Nora is pretending to be a man to purchase her goods. Sexual hijinks ensue.





	

“Fweh, your dick stinks, mister…” Small Bertha said, moving her head away from Nora’s member. Nora clears her throat before putting on her best male voice again, “It’s, uh, it’s very hard to clean it out here. Especially on this island.” Bertha giggled and waved her hand and continued her sentence, “…not that I mind. I kinda like it, you know?”  
Nora blushed under her mask in a mixture embarrassment and lust. Clearing her throat again and continuing the façade, “Well? Are you going to, uh, suck it? Or not?” The more Nora spoke about what she came here to do the more flustered she got.

Bertha giggled again, placing her hands on Nora’s dick and starting to slowly stroke. “Sweaty, too,” Bertha remarked, turning up to face Nora with a wry grin and continuing, “still not complaining.” Nora curled her hands into fists and then stretched them as far as she could to resist the urge to drop the fake voice, grab the young girl by the hair and facefuck her, and Bertha knew it.

Bertha liked to tease people in sexual encounters, something she hasn’t done in a long time since the Fog started overtaking the island, but not enough to ruin her chances of getting fucked by a stranger, and certainly not enough to risk harm from teasing a mainlander.

She thought the mainlander looked familiar, the armor he wore, the way he walked, and it reminded her of the woman who came to Far Harbor recently and, in a day, managed to complete the Captain’s Dance and clear out the logging company for harbormen to live in. She had no idea that, behind the bad accent and the mask, was the same woman, and even less of an idea that the same woman that has continued to do nothing but good for Far Harbor had a dick and a lust for children.

As she stroked Nora’s throbbing member with both her hands, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Nora’s cock, watching it throb in response. “You like that?” Bertha asked the increasingly more frustrated Nora, who responded with a rather feminine grunt. It’s been so long since Nora had found anyone who would be willing to lay with her, and even longer since she had found someone at her ideal age that would be willing to even consider fucking her.

She was about to tell Bertha to hurry it up before she violates her face with all her pent up sexual frustration but as soon as she opened her mouth to say something, Bertha had released one hand from and moved the other to the base of the woman’s dick and wrapped her mouth around it and moved down to the edge of her hand. She started bobbing her head up and down in a steady pace, looking up at Nora’s face every couple of seconds. Nora had waited for so long for this, but was not prepared for someone as experienced as Bertha to do it and she figured she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Wait, I’m about to-“ Nora stopped her sentence as soon as she realized she forgot to put on her face male accent, and Bertha noticed, her eyes widened as she quickly pulled her mouth from Nora’s dick.

“Wait, you’re…!” Bertha blurted, but as soon as she ripped her mouth from Nora’s cock, Nora let out a massive load on her face as she spoke, some getting into one of her eyes , some into her open mouth, some even getting into her nostril because she was looking up to Nora’s face. Nora was completely frozen, her cover had been blown, and she was terrified of how someone with as much skill as Bertha would react, and if she’d ever be able to get the young girl to pleasure her any more.

Bertha coughed a little and rubbed her eye before letting out a boyish laugh. “I would have sucked your dick for free, after what you’ve done for us – no, for me! You gave a lot of us a fresh start, and you’ve helped us a lot, and you know what? I’m gonna let you fuck me. Any time you want, I’ll let you fuck me, just come find me and I’m yours,” Bertha said, her clean eye wide open with awe, stopping to sneeze some of Nora’s spunk out of her nose before continuing, “you can fuck me anywhere you want, and you can let it out anywhere you want. Hell, after all you’ve done, you could… You could pee on me if you wanted!” Bertha blushed a lot and stammered a bit on the last sentence, she was no stranger to urine play, in fact it was one of her many turn-ons.

Nora, having heard all of this, was still in shock. After a couple seconds of taking all of that in, she had finally regained her senses and asked, in a meek, inquisitive manner, “R-really?” She couldn’t keep her composure, she was still rock hard, and the young girl before her, on her knees, face covered in her jizz, was giving her an all-access pass to her body. She hadn’t intended to ask in such a manner, but she was still trying to comprehend why the girl had accepted her body as it was, and even offered to let her do anything to the girl.

Shaking her head to regain her senses, she realized that there was no better time than this to tell the girl her fantasy.

“I want to fuck you in the ass. I want to fuck you in the ass so hard you can’t hold your bladder, I want to fuck you so hard your eyes roll back and you can’t even speak right. I want to destroy a young girl’s asshole, and I want that asshole to be yours.” She said in a commanding tone. Bertha’s eye was opened wide and her mouth agape, prime for fucking.

Nora pushed her dick into the girl’s upper lip, and the girl responded by wrapping her thumb and index finger around the base and saying, “Okay. You got it. Rip me open. But first, I’m going to make your cock nice and lubed up,” and she brought her mouth down to her fingers, Nora’s tip going down her throat.

Nora took this opportunity to grab onto the back of the girl’s head and hold it there for a couple seconds, before letting her mouth go back to the tip. The girl coughed a bit with Nora’s cock still in her mouth, and proceeded to go halfway down her dick and back, eyes looking up at Nora, this time with pure, unfiltered lust. Bertha’s other hand had found itself in her underwear, rubbing her own genitals. Nora’s hand went from forcing Bertha to resting on her head, allowing Bertha to work on her dick as her other hand covered her mouth to muffle any moans.

Unfortunately for Nora, she was at her limit once more, and she pulled Bertha away from her pulsating member and held up her index finger at the girl and told her to wait. She started taking her armor off, unbuckling the plates and pads, leaving the leather interior of her combat armor chestplate, her unbuttoned army uniform shirt, and her panties.

Bertha had never actually seen Nora’s figure before and was taken aback by how attractive she found Nora. Bertha had never quite found herself interested in women – or men for that matter, but she didn’t care much about appearances, only dick. But before her was a woman who has, and continues to help out citizens of Far Harbor out of what may well be pure selflessness, something impossible to find in the wastes. All of this turned her on so much she subconsciously shuffled her free hand down the back of her pants and started fingering her asshole, something she usually reserved for lonely nights.

“Preparing?” Nora questioned the girl, snapping her out of her stupor with a flustered face. “I guess…” Bertha responded meekly. What had used to be a commanding, teasing attitude had shrunken into her current, much shyer attitude.

Nora found this absolutely adorable. And erotic.

She walked towards the young girl and bent down, licking her own load off of one side of the girl’s face before locking lips with the girl. Nobody had ever kissed Bertha, and she thought nobody would ever kiss her after she sucked their dick, much less lick their own jizz off her face before doing so. Her eyes, both of them clean now, were wide open, completely shocked. On the other side, Nora’s eyes were closed and her tongue was licking up any semen she could find in the girl’s mouth, savoring the taste of her own seed, her own dick, and the girl’s mouth. Before the girl could react, Nora pulled away and stared her in the eyes and reached down to the girl’s belt. “I think it’s time. “ Nora said in a soothing voice usually reserved for young children, and unbuckled the girl’s belt.

“Wait. Let me.” The girl pushed Nora’s hand away and slowly loosened her belt with her free hand, still masturbating with the other. She dropped the belt between the two and released her hand from her privates and began to shimmy her pants down to her knees and stopped. “Do you know why they call my ‘Small Bertha’?” She asked Nora, who responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Because you’re small?” Nora joked. “No, because I have a small penis.” Bertha replied.

“Seriously?” Nora asked, her eyes widening slightly. Bertha laughed and yanked her tattered underwear down to her knees in one swift motion and jerked upwards, revealing a relatively normal set of genitals for a teenager, albeit completely hairless and with a slightly puffier-than-usual mons. Nora looked down at the girl’s crotch with disappointment and pinched Bertha’s cheek before standing up and grabbing Bertha from under her armpits and lifting her off the ground. “Naughty girl.” Nora said in a half-playful, half-scolding manner before walking over to a chair with the girl still held up, sitting down, and placing Bertha over her lap.

“W-wait, hold on, you aren’t going to spank me are-“ Bertha managed to say before Nora brought her hand down upon the young girl’s ass hard enough to mark the skin but not hard enough to hurt too much. A squeek came out of the girl’s mouth before Nora delivered another playful swat, followed by another, and another. Bertha moaned as Nora slapped her ass once more and rubbing the cheek she smacked.

Nora’s hand trailed downwards into the girl’s moist crotch and she slipped a finger in her wet hole and put her index finger on the girl’s clitoral hood and rubbed a circle around her clit. “Stop teasing me, I might end up cumming before you-,” before finishing her sentence, Nora swiftly released her fingers from the girl’s crotch and brought another playful slap, much softer than the others, to the girl’s behind, forcing a moan out of her.

“No talking back.” Nora said, yet again in the same half-playful, half-scolding manner as before. Bertha responded with a quick nod and made a zipping motion across her mouth. Nora picked up her hand and pointed her index and middle finger towards the girl’s anus, slowly descending until they made contact, forcing a gasp from the girl’s mouth. Tracing her finger around the girl’s rather cute asshole, Nora found herself wondering what her ass tasted like before sticking her middle finger, followed by her index finger into the girl’s bum. Yet another gasp escaped the girl’s mouth before she covered her mouth, then her face in embarrassment

Pushing her fingers into the girl’s ass until she reached her knuckles, she pulled them back and forth at an ever-increasing pace, before yanking them out as fast as she could. Bertha, her face still covered, gasped once more, louder than ever before, before muffling a scream with one of her hands as she came for the first time from someone else in a long time.

“We’re not done yet, Bertha.” Nora said, this time with a hint of lust in her voice, before grabbing a handful of Bertha’s ass and patting it. Placing a thumb in the girl’s anus and rubbing her asscheek with the rest of her hand, Nora placed her hand on the girl’s chest and lifted her from over her knee, released her thumb from the girl’s ass, and placed both her hands on the girl’s waist, guiding her ass to Nora’s dick.

Nora positioned Bertha so that her dick was rubbing on the girl’s back as one of her hands travelled to the girl’s crotch and playfully circled the girl’s clit once more but with her middle finger as Bertha huffed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have teased you earlier…” Bertha said with a pouty face, slouching her shoulders. “Maybe.” Nora responded playfully before finally touching the girl’s clit and continuing, “but that wouldn’t have been as fun, would it have?” Bertha gasped and positioned herself upright, arching her back a little.

“Now it’s time for the fun. I’m not sure if your slobber is still on my dick, but I can just use your pussy to slick it up if I need to.” Nora paused, and continued, “Or maybe I won’t,” she said with a grin. “You’ll break me if you don’t get that thing lubed up.” Bertha said with a hint of worry in her voice. “No fun.” Nora responded playfully, before grabbing her dick to check if it was indeed too dry to use on the girl, surprised to feel the saliva still there.

Nora, however, didn’t want to hurt the girl, so, just in case, she put both hands on the girl’s waist and raised her again, her dick now under the girl’s wet crotch, and rubbed it on her moistness. Bertha moaned in response, and placed her hand on her crotch, then wrapped it around Nora’s cock and began to rub her moist hand up and down the shaft, forcing a moan out of Nora for once, giving Bertha a smile.

“That’s enough of that; hope you’re ready for this.” Nora said, picking the girl up once more and jimmying her dick until her tip is touching the girl’s puckered anus. “Relax. I doubt this is your first time, so try to remember how to deal with it. I don’t really want to hurt you; you’re much too fun for that.” Nora said in a soothing, motherly voice.

“I’m ready. Just… Not too rough, okay miss?” Bertha said nervously. “Call me Nora.” Nora responded, before pressing down on the girl’s waist, pushing her downwards. Bertha and Nora both gasped as the tip entered, feelings neither of them have felt in a long time were overloading their senses. Nora pushed even more, her dick having halfway disappeared into the girl’s backside, a sight that made her even more aroused than she already was.

She couldn’t take it anymore, and shoved the girl down to the base of her cock and left her there, bringing a startled squeek from the girl as she covered her mouth to scream as she came once again. Nora would have said something, maybe teased her, but she was too lost in the moment and stood up, the girl still connected to Nora at the base of her dick, and started thrusting. Her hands moved from the girl’s hips to her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart, almost losing hold of Bertha before the girl shoved her hand under one of Nora’s arms and moved it to her waist, wrapping the woman’s arm around her stomach and using her free hand to support one of the legs Nora had held, placing her other hand, now free, on the other leg to hold it up as well.

Nora started pumping as fast as she could, each thrust forcing a loud moan from Bertha, who could no longer muffle her noises with her hands, each moan making Nora hornier.

“Fuck me! Fuck me ‘till I can’t speak no more, miss,” Bertha screamed, stopping for a moment to correct herself, before continuing, “no, Nora! Fuck me, Nora! Fuck me like you’re gonna die! Don’t stop!”

No longer trying to remain silent, something that wouldn’t have mattered given how secluded the dock they were on was, Bertha could no longer hold back her lust, screaming as loud as she could when she wasn’t moaning. Nora only responded by pumping faster and harder, which made Bertha scream even louder, causing an almost infinite cycle of fucking harder and screaming louder in response to each other.

Normally one would keep their voice as low as possible in unfamiliar territory on the island, but Bertha did not – or rather could not – care, as she was too preoccupied with the best fuck of her life. She had fucked many men before, much more frequently before the Children of Atom had come, and the fog got worse. She did it for fun, and she did it for money. Money she later used for her family. But she couldn’t think of money, or family, at the moment, all that was on her mind was the larger than average cock thrusting into her ass that belonged to the woman that continues to do more and more good for the people of this island.

Bertha bit her lip and let out a muffled, though still rather loud, scream as she came a third time, ten times stronger than the other two combined. Bertha’s entire body shuddered as she arched her back as far as she could, almost hitting Nora in the face with her head and knocking the woman over. Unfortunately for Bertha, she had forgotten to empty her bladder beforehand, and, just like Nora had said, she released the contents of her bladder in a thin, golden stream. Nora noticed this and it drove her crazy, but, unfortunately for Nora, she, too, was at her limit. With one final thrust, Nora’s body shuddered and her grip tightened on the girl as she released a load within the girl’s insides.

Having been drained, Nora pulled out from the girl’s ass with a ‘pop’, loose seed leaking out of the young girl’s slightly gaping anus. Nora let go of the girl and fell on her ass, with Bertha falling on Nora immediately after being let go, neither of them could even comprehend walking straight at this point, and they were both very sensitive, Nora more than usually and Bertha almost completely paralyzed from sensation. Bertha had still been peeing as she fell, getting some on her partner’s leg before eventually stopping, yet no stop to the twitching from her orgasm was in sight.

“Holy shit. That was amazing. It even happened exactly as I said it would.” Nora mustered in between heavy breaths. Bertha only responded with an ‘mmhmm,’ all she could respond with as she tried to regain her senses. After a couple seconds, Bertha mustered enough strength to turn around and face Nora, climbing up a bit so their faces met. Bertha wanted to say she loved the woman, but still couldn’t speak right, so she resorted to an open-mouth kiss. Nora’s dick, almost flaccid now, had started to regain its hardness, and she hugged Bertha, responding to her kiss with an even more passionate kiss.

“Mon Dieu, such a happy ending.” A feminine voice reported from behind a nearby crate. Bertha broke away from the kiss and looked in the direction of the voice and Nora only gave out a breathless chuckle. “You were here the whole time, Curie?” Nora asked, still breathless. “Oui. I have much to learn about humans, and mating is something I must also learn about. What better way than to follow you?” Curie asked matter-of-factly, as she rose from her hiding spot.

"Bertha, this is Curie. She’s… She’s a synth. Before that, she was a robot. She wants to become a scientist.” Nora explained to Bertha, who still didn’t quite understand why this stranger was so calm about watching them do something like that. Before Bertha could say anything else, Curie continued, “You don’t have to mind me. Please, do go on. I will be taking notes.”

“Would you like to join us, Curie?” Nora asked, this time with less heavy breathing. Curie thought to herself for a moment and then nodded, saying

“Oui. Perhaps this will be better than taking notes.” Nora looked at Bertha, who was still shocked, and asked, “Ready to go again, champ?”  
Bertha took a second, and nodded. “Just… Let me get my bearings.” Bertha said, causing Nora to chuckle. Bertha was going to try many new things today, and she would continue to try even more new things as time went on. She had never been happier in her life, and her lover, Nora, would take nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with the idea that I'd put an actual beginning in later because I wasn't any good at that. I decided not to do so because you get the idea of what's going on anyway. 'sides, I ain't no good at writing dialogue anyway. This was also the first story I've written to completion in many, many years, the first thing I've ever written in about 5 years, and the first time I wrote an erotic story that wasn't just the typewriter equivalent of a shitpost. Feel free to leave a comment regarding how good and/or bad it is.


End file.
